


Self-indulgence

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Mental Regression, Semi-Twinning, Transformation, Weight Gain, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A writer gets affected by her own stories, perhaps a little too much.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Self-indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 24.

For many, a new day brought new opportunities. It brought them energy that they could use to tackle their various challenges and issues, or maybe bring them a fresh breath of air that they needed to overcome their routines, so that they didn’t get stuck and depressed.

Unfortunately for the young Hato, the writer of many a tome and the curator of the Forbidden Archives that housed them, a new day just brought new headaches, as the white-haired woman laid silently asleep in her comfortable chair.

She didn’t want to get up when the sun’s rays started peeking in through the window. She hardly wanted to move at all, having tuckered herself out during one night the previous week. She just wanted to rest and get the day over with, not feeling particularly inspired by anything. She hadn’t been in weeks…

But the rays shone in through the dusty window regardless, warming her face up enough that she really couldn’t ignore it any longer. “Fine, fine, I’ll get up…” The large-breasted woman muttered to herself as she silently slinked downward, her face practically kissing the floor after she unceremoniously collapsed once she left the chair. “Hrmrhrmrhm…” She mumbled incoherently as she slowly but surely got up, her knees wobbling with every passing moment…

Hato was not a lively woman, not by any stretch of the imagination. The way she wrote her stories meant that she stayed in one spot for an unfathomably long time, just to ensure that everything had been properly addressed. If she didn’t do this, she’d ruin herself with inconsistencies and inaccuracies, but this also served to tire her out tremendously, resulting in her current condition.

She had to do something about it. She took a deep breath as she adjusted her grey nightgown, making sure that it was snugly clinging to her form like it should, before she grabbed ahold of her comfortable chair…

And chucked it out the window, sending all the shards out the very same way as a gentle breeze blew into the strange abode. “Finally. Fresh air. And I don’t even have to leave the building to get any.” The tired-eyed woman smiled to herself as she tossed her modest nightgown off her form, revealing a much more extravagant outfit.

This was the outfit that she usually used when she wrote, the one that gave her the most amount of inspiration. A thin piece that barely covered anything in the back aside from the straps that dug into her sides and her ass, while the front was nothing more than a simple if lovingly decorated leotard that served to accentuate the finer parts of her sensuality. Not that she really cared about any of that, she just liked how it meshed together well with her book-like sleeves and boots, truly making her embody the soul of a writer.

“Now, to… to…” Despite the change in attire, the tired writer couldn’t be bothered to keep her energy at a reasonable level. She quietly sat down and sighed, pulling down the hood that accompanied the upper part of her outfit. She just wanted to read something for once. Something that could make her feel excitement, like she had never done before. Unfortunately for her, there weren’t many that wrote the kind of stuff that she’d love to read, and she wasn’t in the mood to produce any herself, not when she was in this current state…

The red-clad Hato, affectionately dubbed the Countess of Corruption whenever she was in a more playful mood, got back up onto her feet as she walked deeper into the Archives, hoping that she might just find something that she could use for her own entertainment. Sure, most of the pieces in here were written by herself, but she trusted that her memory would be shoddy enough that she could find something worth revisiting!

“What can I even grab that might be fun to read about…” The writer muttered to herself as she slowly swirled her fingers around, causing a couple different books to fly off their respective shelves and present themselves to her. Upon grimacing and shaking her head, the books flew back onto their shelves, making her sigh disappointedly. She had recently written those pieces, she wasn’t in the mood to go for something like them…

Deeper, yet deeper she went, until she reached a corner. Not the end of the Archives, far from it. But when she used her little magic trick here, to gather three particular books, she realized that she might’ve just found something she could use for material. Two of them were rather generic, featuring some of the kinks that she had been known to write about, but one of them was quite special.

It was a list of notes involving the series that she had been stalling about. Jõtaider, the adventures of the young Mikai and her attempt to fight back against a menace that wanted to uproot the way society thought about itself. That little girl had done her a lot of good lately, making her feel a lot more lighthearted instead of dreary and unwilling to work towards a goal.

Who could blame her for being enticed by one of her own creations? She was absolutely adorable, which meant that a lot of people showed positive interest towards her. Sure, she wasn’t exactly smart, but that didn’t matter as long as she had heart. And right now, in one of her burnt out moods, that’s exactly what she needed.

Hato snapped her fingers, causing a beanbag chair to appear beneath her before she unceremoniously dumped her fat ass straight onto it, nestling in comfortably to make sure she was ready to read a couple of classics. Once she was nice and secure, and she could hardly stay awake thanks to the lack of sleep she had gotten since last night, she cracked open the first tome…

Already, a smile grew on the albino woman’s face. She could read the emotion-filled words that bounced around on the page, detailing the various adventures that the young girl went on in an attempt to serve justice itself. She could vividly imagine the various attacks that she tried to pull off, not always successfully, but each of them carried enough emotion that it didn’t matter, it was just what she needed to get sucked in. 

What the dear writer neglected to realize was how infectious her stories were when read by somebody that got engrossed. They would transform the reader, altering her to more properly fit the kind of audience that the book was intended for. And since it was a story about Mikai, the adorably dumb heroine that she had written about, that meant that she had to become just adorable and as dumb, didn’t it?

That way of thinking soon started to worm into her mind, making her giggle more at the cute stuff that was happening on the page. Her outfit wouldn’t do either, as that silly and extravagant outfit quickly turned into something much more fit for a girl like her, namely a school uniform that almost matched the one that Mikai wore in the stories, with one key exception, a nice little book pin attached to her chest.

She could feel her body jittering all over as she started getting a lot of energy, making her chuckle more and more. That girl in the book was so cool, doing her best to help people even though she wasn’t the smartest or the biggest or even the strongest, she just did what she thought was right. That’s what was so good about these stories, even if there was a lot of weird and lewd stuff too…

Hato blinked a little as she looked at herself, causing her to blush as part of her mind returned to normal for just a brief moment. Her body was… wholly inappropriate for an outfit like this, since her ass stuck out from underneath the criminally short skirt, and the shirt was so improperly fitted that her belly stuck out ever slightly thanks to the pudge she had developed from a couple of snack binges. But as soon as she gave her belly a little touch, the dumber mind that had been worming its way in, the reflection of the girl in the stories, took control once again. “Man, I really should get a bigger uniform, I’m showing off waaaay too much like this.”

The writer-turned-schoolgirl laughed to herself as she quietly chucked the book over her shoulder, before grabbing one of the other ones. Almost immediately she noticed the picture on the cover, which depicted a big fat suited woman who was leaning back and eating a flan. Was that her? She was never that fat, so she didn’t know for certain, but she was kind of in a weird mood so she definitely wanted to read a bit of fatty stuff.

She cracked open the book, and immediately she started drooling over the descriptions of the foods, the way that it made the girls within jiggle from delight, almost as if the first transformation had made her even more susceptible to the effects of any further books. And since this one was all about fatties, what came next was almost natural.

Hato gasped more than a little as she felt her fingers growing thicker, making it harder to flip the pages from one side to the other. Not to worry, she just had to lick them with her big ol’ tongue, and it was easy as pie. Sure, she made the pages a bit dirtier in the process, but she was a big dirty girl like the ones in the stories, the ones that couldn’t care about anything other than food…

She kinda wished she had some food right about now, and why wouldn’t she? Her belly, which had been exposed by the way her shirt was being stretched by her tits, was quickly bulging outward and downward from the sheer heft it gathered. Not just it either, as her breasts continued to grow heavier so that they had to rest atop of said belly, and her arms and legs quickly followed suit making it even harder to move her hands or even read, thanks to how difficult it was to hold the book in her hands…

“Hmmmm… Hnnnggg… Damniiiit…” The girl huffed and puffed, not noticing that she had shrunk a little while she grew fatter, because it was far too hard to think about that kinda stuff! She was super hungry, and her stomach’s loud and proud growl made that very clear. If only she had invested into some kind of good magic instead of the stuff that nerds were into, then maybe she could’ve had herself a big mouth-watering buffet that she could feast on and get real nasty with. Instead, here she was sitting alone in a beanbag chair and doing nothing to satiate her hunger…

She cried out in frustration as she tossed the tiny book aside, grabbing the last book despite the difficulty that came with being so big, something that she overcame thanks to a little bit of magic still lingering in her sausage-like fingers. She wasn’t able to harness a lot of her magic at this point thanks to how the books had changed her, but she had just enough that she could control it and not have to bother with turning the pages or anything. It did mean that she had to have it super close to her face, but that was alright…

Maybe if Hato had bothered to look at the book a little, she would’ve realized that she maybe shouldn’t have picked it out, since there was an adorable picture of her in one of her suits, with a significantly poofy bulge around the waist. It was one of her infantilizing works, one that was specifically focused around mental regression. And considering what she was currently dealing with, that didn’t exactly bode well.

The oversized writer giggled a little as she read the funny words on the page, her mind already failing her. She could tell that the girls in the book were trying to avoid making a big messy, but they weren’t very good at holding it in. There was also something about a personality being excreted and replaced with a proper baby’s personality, but she didn’t understand most of that.

What she was able to understand, was the noise that soon echoed around her waist. Something crinkly that made her quietly shake back and forth to make more of that noise, something that really entertained her and occupied her attention. “Ehehe, that’s a funny sound…” She muttered under her breath, drooling ever slightly as she tried to close her legs, only to realize that there was something big and soft in her way that wasn’t just her belly being an issue once again.

This prompted dear Hato to look down and realize that something was absolutely and utterly wrong, since she was now wearing a diaper that wasn’t just big, it was enormous. It was in fact the size of the beanbag chair itself… wait, had the beanbag chair turned into her diaper? She wasn’t quite sure, all she knew was that it reached all the way up onto her tummy and then some, as her navel was left only partly covered by the enormous padding. And this was enough to send some amount of distress through her mind, making her original personality rise to the top.

“Okay, okay, okay… I’m… enormous, I’m currently wearing a diaper the size of a bookshelf, and I look like i’m trying to cosplay Mikai.” She muttered under her breath, only to feel her hair being tugged on slightly as it shortened and properly mimicked the hairstyle her character was famous for, just not reflecting the colors accurately. “And succeeding, it seems. What do I do, how am I going to solve this?”

A thought passed through her mind, right before it began to slow down a little. A thought that made her grin from ear to ear. She could use this! “This… This is what I’ve been waiting for! New material! I just need to…” Unfortunately, that epiphany was just ever slightly too slow, as her big tummy started to rumble. She could feel the dread filling her body, which was quickly stamped out by a pressure in her bottom. Something that she had to deal with, otherwise her tummy was just going to keep being a bother…

If she could see herself now, she’d probably be screaming. Or at least furiously scribbling into some sort of notebook, as she oversized infant started pushing to try and deal with the big problem in her bottom. She pushed and pushed, hoping to get the problem out and then have some more fun with the cute book… And the more she pushed, the less she noticed that her normal personality was being sucked out.

Once she felt the blockage leaving her, Hato started giggling. “Ehehehe… Poopy…” She muttered as a trail of drool ran down her chin, unaware that it was exactly what she was doing. She was messing her oversized diaper, making it bulge outward in all directions from the sheer thickness of what she was pouring out. It was the size of her arm in width, and it was pumping out with such intensity that she could hardly think straight.

Not that she needed to, as most of her smarts and built up skills were being turned into more waste that was being pumped outward. Her personality, her writer’s identity, her everything, all converted into more poop that was being pushed into the seat of her diaper. It was turning brown in mere moments, and she was still going with no end in sight. She wanted to push it all out, make her feel as refreshed and satisfied as possible.

Eventually, as the flow started to taper off, she didn’t realize that there was nothing left to think with. In one fell swoop, the tired and bored writer had managed to regress herself so bad that she couldn’t even think a single thought. All she could do was idly bring a finger up to her mouth, or at least attempt to, so she could suck on it. Thankfully, the residual magic inside of her body managed to bring her one last boon, as a book-emblazoned pacifier appeared in her mouth, keeping her new oral fixation under check.

With that, the blockage was done. She had thoroughly pooped herself, she sat upon a veritable throne of shit that was contained in what was essentially the world’s largest diaper, and she was feeling utterly refreshed. Sure, she was now also one of the fattest girls in the world, and she looked like a perverted mockery of her own character, but so what? She loved every second of it.

If Hato’s ego ever returned, she might attempt to remember why and how this all happened, and make a crucial note to never experience it again under uncontrolled circumstances. This did have a lot she could learn from, but she didn’t want to end up practically catatonic for another month. Knowing her, however, she’d forget and end up like this regardless. Not that she’d care to think about any of this, as the oversized infant quietly yawned underneath her pacifier.

Until her mind eventually came back, she’d just continue enjoying herself in this bout of self-indulgence...


End file.
